24 August 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-08-24 ; Comments *Two recordings of the show are available. The first, at almost five minutes longer, is clearly running a little slow. *Start of show: "Why do people always have a go at Belgium? This is the programme that quite likes Belgium." *Lynn the office junior thinks this is the Pastels' second session, John avers it's their third (and he's right). *John's PC (and six months of Flossie's coursework) has been wiped by a virus. "It's one of those things, you think, some needledick in the United States feels that it's pretty cool to wipe out Flossie's coursework, and you think, What is the point of that? I'd like to get my hands on that little bastard." *Peel claims to be getting into death metal now that it's no longer fashionable (except in Norway) and in particular bands that sing in dead languages. A propos of this, he mentions that the show is trying to get Nile in for a session: this was nixed by the band because the BBC could not guarantee parking space for their tour bus. See Sessions That Never Happened. *John is on the scrounge again: he lost his copy of an LP by the Gents years ago, and begs anybody who sees it to buy him a copy. *This show was specifically referenced in the Independent article Profile, John Peel: Queen Mother Of Rock. Sessions *Pastels, #3. Recorded 1999-08-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Crocodile God: 'You're Not Me (LP-Stella)' (Crackle!) :(JP: 'I apologise for disappearing off your radios in the middle of last week, and I'll explain that later. Of course, I took the Peelenium with me, but we return with the Peelenium tonight.') *Tama: 'IdJo (CD-Nostalgie)' (Real World) *23 Skidoo: 'Porno Base (LP-Seven Songs)' (Fetish) *'File c begins' *Pastels: 'Star' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Let me explain my absence at the end of last week. Wednesday night's programme, you probably noticed, was a repeat of the one when the Peelenium was up to 1932, I think, 28 July 1999. and then on Thursday night Lammo sat in for me. What happened was that I was in London at Radio 4 actually, on Wednesday morning, and I got a phone call to say that the Voice had collapsed in our kitchen and smashed her head on the tiled floor and been taken to hospital. In fact, she spent the weekend in hospital in Bury St Edmunds. Obviously, this was a very nerve-wracking time for all of us, because she was quite ill, to be honest, but she's all right now, and in fact has been to Portman Road this evening to see Ipswich playing, and perhaps may come in and give us a match report, if we're very very lucky. I think the car just drove past the window, because this programme comes to you from Peel Acres, and so she should be back in the house in a matter of seconds. But a frightening few days for meself and our children, but as I say, the Voice is in fine shape now.') *Body Shakers: 'El Sonido (The Sound) (Compilation CD-Parate Muevete)' (Cutting) *Pearls Before Swine: 'Morning Song (LP-One Nation Underground)' (ESP Disk) *Bari Watts: 'You Want Change For Your Re-Run (Compilation LP-It's the Big One)' (Ptoelmaic Terrascope) (halfway through, the line from Peel Acres goes dead and Boards Of Canada plays) *Boards Of Canada: Happy Cycling *Nectarine No. 9: 'Saint Jack (CD-It's Just The Way Things Are, Joe, It's Just The Way Things Are)' (Creeping Bent) *Stomp & Weaver: 'Satellites (12")' (Hardleaders) :(JP: 'I was going to ask the Voice about tonight's football, but I think she's with her mates in the kitchen, and not where her place is: at her husband's side. Don't write to me about that: it was a sort of feeble joke.') *Pastels: 'Rundown Rendezvous' (Peel Session) *''(match report from the Voice)'' *Otherwise: 'No Resistance (CD-First In Third)' (Them's Good) *Errol Thompson & Clive Chin: 'Extraordinary Version (Compilation CD-X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory)' (Blood & Fire) *Cocteau Twins: 'Wax And Wane (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Bella Union) From session #1, recorded 1982-06-21. Peelenium 1941 :(JP: 'We don't need the Voice to do her introduction to this live, because we pre-recorded it for last Wednesday night's programme. This means of course that, having missed a couple of programmes, we're going to have to double up on a couple of programmes in order to come out neatly at the end of the year.') #Al Bowlly & Jimmy Messene: 'When That Man Is Dead And Gone' #Margaret Eaves & Joe Loss: 'V Stands For Victory' #Washboard Sam: 'She Belongs To The Devil' #Jay McShann: 'Vine Street Blues' *Lab 4: 'Space Is The Place' (white label) *Pastels: 'Secret Music' (Peel Session) *Hate Eternal: 'Nailed To Obscurity (CD-Conquering The Throne)' (Wicked World) :(JP: 'We were talking, Anita the producer and meself, about future Peeleniums, as we move into the 1960s. In 1967, we were wondering whether Lynn was going to put in anything by Love, and I said to her she ought to put in The Castle, and Anita said, "I've never heard The Castle." Well, in 1967 when I was doing a programme on the pirate radio station, a programme called the Perfumed Garden, this was probably the most requested number of all.') John got his way: the track was included in the second half of the 1967 Peelenium. *Love: 'The Castle (LP-Da Capo)' (Elektra/Asylum) *Freddie McGregor: 'Should I (7")' (Pot Of Gold) *Astrid: 'Bottle (CD-Strange Weather Lately)' (Fantastic Plastic) *Pastels: 'Mechanised' (Peel Session) *Jimmy Spruill: 'Lonesome Melody (Compilation CD-Harlem Rock n'Blues Vol. 3)'' (Collectables)'' *East River Pipe: 'Cyber Car (split 7" with Babybird)' (Easy! Tiger) *'File c ends' *Leo Laker: 'TM2 (12"-Tontunmäki EP)' (Tresor - white label) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-08-24 *b) jp240899.mp3 *c) John Peel 24 Aug 1999 ;Length *a) 01:53:46 *b) 01:49:07 *c) 01:17:48 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. *c) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes